


While We're Young

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Len runs an at home daycare, Leonard has low self-esteem, Leonard loves kids, Metahuman!Laurel Lance, Metahuman!Leonard Snart, Metahuman!Mick Rory, Mick works at Big Belly Burger, Oliver is a bully toward Len, Sara is a bit of a flirt, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Teen AU, Vigilante!Oliver Queen, Vigilante!Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: What happens when a teenage vigilante in white earns the admiration of a young metahuman with ice powers? Will they remain simply friends or will she start to fall for him in return? And what happens when everyone else gets in the way? Stay tuned to find out.





	1. A New Year

**Author's Note:**

> So basically a rundown of ages:  
> Sara's a freshman at 14   
> Likewise Felicity is also a 14 year old freshman  
> Laurel's a junior at 16  
> Len is also a junior at 16  
> Oliver is a sophomore at 15  
> Mick was held back and is a junior at 18  
> Lisa is 6 and a half

A new day, a new year… well, school year but who cares? All Sara cared about was that as of today she was a high schooler and her sister couldn’t call her a kid anymore. Well, she could but she had promised not to once she ‘hit the big leagues’ and ‘became a real teenager’. Please! As if high school is what makes someone a teen. Sara was 14 for God’s sake! It was about time her sister and others like her took her seriously.

 

“So, how’s my baby sister enjoying her first day as a real teen?” Laurel asked with a smile as she greeted Sara at her locker.

 

Sara rolled her eyes at her 16-year-old sister, annoyed that she was still being all condescending toward her. But what else was new?

 

Oh.

 

Well that was new.

 

“Who’s that guy over there? Never seen him before. Not even that one time after the Accelerator blew when they had to pile all the grade levels into one building,” Sara asked, regarding an older boy with dark, shortly cropped hair down the hall.

“Yeah, that was fun,” Laurel scoffed before glancing over her shoulder to see who Sara was referring to, “Oh that? That’s Leonard Snart. He’s new and he’s trouble. Stay away from him.”

“Snart? As in Colonel Cold?” Sara asked, eyes going wide.

“Yeah. That’s his dad. Part of why I said he’s trouble.”

“What’s the other part?”

“He spent a year and a half in juvie for a theft. He and his cellmate, Mick Rory, got released early on good behavior and for whatever reason Joe decided to legally adopt them.”

“Joe? As in Joe West, Joe? Our dad’s partner, Joe?”

“Yeah. Think I heard them say something about Barry talking him into it or something.”

“Well if goody two shoes Allen thought it was a good idea then they can’t be all bad.”

“I heard Rory was arrested for starting a fire that killed his whole family. Stay. Away from them. Sara, I mean it. They’re not good people and they’re not worth your time.”

 

Sara closed her locker and headed down the hall to her first class.

 

“Don’t worry, Laurel, I’ll keep my nose clean.”

“Uh-huh. Sure you will,” Laurel added.

“I will! It’s not like I’m going to go run off and join some crime ring. Or did you forget that I want to be a superhero, like you?”

“I have superpowers. You don’t. End of discussion.”

“Oliver doesn’t have powers, but I don’t see you ratting him out to his parents every night.”

“First, you know damn well his dad died in that shipwreck, and two, he developed skills and the ability to fight almost non-stop over the year he was trapped on Lian Yu. Skills and abilities you don’t have.”

“Hey, I may not have been trapped on an island full of psychos for a year but I studied those Assassin scrolls Oliver brought back just as long as he has, meaning I’m just as capable as he is when it comes to protecting people,” Sara said as they turned a corner to see a blonde girl with glasses getting harassed by an older boy.

 

“ _Come on, baby, don’t be like that!_ ”

“ _I’m serious just back off!_ ”

 

“Exhibit A,” Sara remarked as she stepped forward only for Laurel to grab her.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“I’m helping her, whether you like it or not. It’s what heroes do. More importantly, it’s what any decent person would do,” Sara replied as she broke her sister’s grip on her arm and marched toward the jerk.

“Sara!”

“Hey! Douchebag! The lady said back off,” Sara growled as the older boy turned and looked her up and down.

“Ooh, another blonde huh? Look, how’s about you wait your turn and then-” the boy smiled, brushing a finger under Sara’s chin before she twisted his arm around and slammed his face into the locker.

“Better idea. How’s about you pretend you’re a gentleman by apologizing to this _actual_ lady and we can all go about our day in peace, huh?”

“Sara!”

“Not now, Laurel.”

“But Sara-”

“I said not now. This asshole still hasn’t apologized for-” Sara growled as she twisted the jerk’s arm some more, earning a chorus of ows.

“Ahem,” an adult voice piped up.

 

Sara turned to see none other than their school’s principal standing there behind her.

 

“Mrs. Waller, funny seeing you here,” Sara said with an innocent smile.

“Here? In the hallway of a school that I run? Yes, that does seem funny doesn’t it. I’ll give you five seconds to release the boy and accept detention for a week with Mr. Wells, if by the end of those five seconds you have not released him I will be issuing a suspension. Now is that really how you’d want to start off your school year?”

 

Sara quickly let the jerk go who tried to make a break for it before Mrs. Waller said-

 

“Not so fast. You, mister, are in a lot of trouble. It’s bad enough that boys your age don’t know how to be respectful, but it’s even worse when you bring that into _my_ school. As punishment for your actions today, you’ll also be receiving detention for one week. But you’ll be serving it with Mr. DeVoe.”

“DeVoe? But he’s-”

“The worst, yes, I know. Maybe by the end of the week you’ll learn how to treat your fellow human beings. Now, if this little scene here is done, I’d suggest all of you run along to class now. I suspect the bell will be ringing in,” Waller said, addressing the entire hallway of onlookers just as bell chimed, “right now.”

 

As everyone cleared out Sara couldn’t help but notice the smirk of a certain 16-year-old former delinquent staring her way before he headed off like everyone else. Sara couldn’t help but wonder for a moment what was going through the guy’s mind when he looked at her like that. That’s when the girl Sara saved from that jerk approached her.

 

“I am _so_ sorry about that. Really, this is not how I wanted my first day at a real school to go.”

“Real school?”

“Yeah, well I’ve been homeschooled my whole life. My dad’s a genius so he figured I’d get a better education if he taught me. But then the FBI showed up and arrested him for various cyber crimes and oh my God why did I just tell you that? Nice one, Felicity, way to make a first impression. Tell a total stranger your dad’s a criminal. That’ll make you a lot of friends.”

 

Sara giggled before extending her hand.

 

“Sara Lance. Freshman. You?”

“Smoak Felicity. Urr, Felicity Smoak. Freshman. Sorry. I’m bad with words,” the blonde replied as she took her hand.

“No worries and for what it’s worth, welcome to Star Central High School.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! For those of you waiting on an update on The Changeling that might be a while as I try to regain inspiration for that piece and get all my homework finished. Hope you like this one!


	2. The White Canary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't have updated this as fast as I did considering I have 39 pages of homework to do this week but I already had this typed up long before the assignments were given and couldn't resist! Ahhhhh!!! So much homework! Not enough time!

The first day of school turned out be a long one. Most of the classes and Sara’s sure all of them would have been had she not shared a few of them with her new friend, Felicity. Luckily, it was finally night time and her sister had gone out on patrol with Oliver while their dad was busy with work, which meant no one was home to stop Sara from going out in her White Canary threads, complete with domino face mask. Sara took to patrolling the streets like an animal on the hunt, leaping from rooftop to rooftop when she heard a commotion in a nearby alley.

 

“Look, I don’t want any trouble,” Leonard said, shrinking back away from them.

“Too bad you found it,” one of the three thugs said, pounding his fist against his hand.

“Hey, give that back!” Leonard cried out as one of the other two grabbed a doll from his arms.

“Why? Scared little baby want his dolly?” the third thug asked in a mocking tone.

“It’s for my sister. Give it back!” Len shouted, trying to grab it back only for it to soar over his head into the hands of the first jerk.

“Make me!” the guy replied, tossing it to the second asshole.

“How about I make you instead?” Sara asked, leaping down from the fire escape.

 

The thugs laughed.

 

“What some little girl is going to tell us what to do? I don’t think so,” the leader said before nodding at his two friends to get her.

 

Sara took out her staff and swung it at one guys head before jabbing the other guy in the stomach. She blocked a punch from the first while scissor-kicking the other. After that it was elbow to the face, sweep the legs for one guy and bringing her staff down on the second’s head to knock them both out. Lightweights.

 

“Now, are you going to give the guy back his toy or am I going to have to teach you a lesson, too?”

 

The last guy tossed the doll over his shoulder as he took off running. Leonard picked the doll up off the ground and dusted it off.

 

“Not too dirty. Quick wash should do it. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. It’s what heroes do. So, you bought a doll for your sister in this part of town?”

“No. Some jerk kid at my sister’s school stole her doll and she just had to have that exact doll back. So, seeing as how Lisa, my sister, didn’t know the kid’s name, I had to look up the address of every kid in her class and go door to door all across town until I found the kid who took it and got their parents to give it back. Pretty sure it shouldn’t be as easy as it was to find the addresses of an entire first grade class but,” he shrugged, “Oh well. At least I got the doll back.”

“So is there any reason you’re cutting through an alley to get home?”

“Guy who took me in is at work right now, one of the kids I live with who happens to be pretty good at getting places was busy studying with this other kid we live with, the guy’s daughter, my friend had a shift he had to go to after school which was before I found out about my sister’s doll so he couldn’t lend me his truck which meant that I had to rely on buses, subways, and taxis to get around. Unfortunately, by the time I got the doll back I blew through what money I had so all of those options-”

“Went out the window. Gotcha. Well if you want, I could walk you home. You know keep you safe long enough to get the doll back to your sister and all.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to. I like helping people, especially damsels in distress like yourself.”

“I’m no damsel.”

“And I’m no white knight.”

 

Leonard raised an eyebrow, looking her up and down.

 

“I wear white. Not the same thing.”

“Whatever,” he shrugged, “I guess it could be nice to have some company on the walk back. House is this way.”

 

Leonard turned down the street as Sara falls into step with him. Leonard didn’t like feeling helpless like he did back there but what was he supposed to do? If he had used his powers against those jerks, things could’ve escalated, and he’d be in handcuffs right now. And he had no intention of going back to juvie. He’d almost call it a miracle when this superhero in white showed up and saved his ass. And it’s not like she had a bad one of her own.

_Dammit, Snart, what is it with you and getting the hots for every person who saves your life? Did you learn nothing from the incident with Mick?_

 

“So, how old’s your sister?” Sara asked after several minutes of walking.

“Six. Six and a half if you ask her. She likes dolls, Disney Princesses, and Star Wars. What can I say, she likes Leia.”

“Your sister has good taste.”

“She has particular taste. Why I couldn’t just buy her another one of these I don’t know.”

“But you got her back the one her classmate stole anyway, even when it cost you time, money, and very nearly limb. You must be a pretty good big brother.”

“Try to be. Had a crap father so I try to compensate for it.”

“Lewis Snart, otherwise known as the infamous Colonel Cold, a meta with ice powers who uses them to rob and kill people. I can imagine what that must’ve been like, even before he got those damned powers.”

“How’d you know who I was? I don’t believe I gave you my name.”

“I know things. Name’s Leonard, right?”

“Yeah. And you?”

“Not telling.”

“What is it with you superheroes and your secret identities?”

“Well some of us have parents that would ground us if they knew what we were up to.”

“You don’t say. Sophomore?”

“Not telling,” Sara smirked, happy he thought she was older than she was.

“Fine. Don’t tell me anything about yourself. I’m just trying to make conversation.”

“Yeah, I could tell by the way you were staring at my ass.”

 

 _Busted_.

 

“I wasn’t- I was just-” Leonard blushed.

 

Sara chuckled.

 

“Relax. I’m just messing with you. Anyway, looks like we’re here,” she said as they came up to the home of Joe West.

“How’d you know?”

“Like I said, I know things. Nice meeting you, Leonard,” Sara replied, extending her hand.

“Likewise,” he answered, taking her hand in his and giving it a brief shake.

 

And with that the White Canary took her leave down the street. Meanwhile, Leonard couldn’t help but stare with a soft smile on his face as she headed off. Damn him for being so easily attracted to badass women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below! Comments are always appreciated. :-)


	3. Detention

It was only the second day of the school year and yet because of a confrontation with some asshole, Sara found herself spending her time after school in detention. And surprise, surprise who should be there with her besides none other than Leonard Snart, the son of one of Star Central’s most infamous supervillains.

 

“So, I see the infamous Leonard Snart got himself in trouble already, huh?” Sara remarked as she took her seat in the second row, just behind Leonard and a bigger guy who was sitting next to him.

“Infamous huh? Funny, I’d’ve thought the guy who set his family on fire would be the talk of the school over a guy who got caught on a robbery his old man dragged him to.”

“I’m guessing you’re Mick then.”

“Ah, so you have heard of me. Alright, Blondie, you know my name, what’s yours?”

“Sara. Sara Lance.”

“As in Quentin Lance?” Leonard asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, he’s my dad. So, how’d you two get detention so early in the year?”

“Snart got in trouble for being late ‘cause he was busy making sure his sister got to school safely since the guy who took us in got called to work early. I on the other hand got caught playing with a lighter outside. What can I say? Flames relax me and school stresses me out,” Mick shrugged.

“They relax you so much you let your family burn?”

“I don’t gotta explain myself to you,” Mick responded through gritted teeth.

“Uh-huh.”

“It wasn’t his fault. Not entirely.”

“Snart, you don’t have to-”

“I do. I’m not about to sit here and let some cop’s daughter judge you. Now look, Sara, Mick was 13 when the fire happened. He tried to put the fire out before it got worse but when he failed he panicked. The fire had already caught the stairs, blocking the only way he had to rescue his family, so he ran outside instead. There was nothing he could do. Mick loved his mother and sisters and he still wakes up screaming at night because of what happened so if you don’t mind-”

“I’m sorry,” Sara interrupted.

“What?” Mick piped up.

“I said I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. My sister told me about you guys, saying I should stay away. Laurel’s always been stuck-up and overprotective. I got the feeling when she mentioned Barry vouching for you to Joe that you might not be so bad but of course, big sis just had to get in my head… And I’m sorry for that. If you don’t mind I’d like to start over,” Sara asked, holding out her hand to them.

“Don’t sweat it,” Mick replied as he shook her hand.

“Great, we’ve all made up. Can we please just do our homework now?” Leonard asked, rolling his eyes at Sara.

“Sure thing. So who’s that girl you’ve got drawn all over your notebook there?” Sara asked, noticing a rather decent likeness of her alter-ego drawn in the pages of Leonard’s notebook.

“No one,” he said, closing the book quickly.

“No one? Girl saves your ass from a bunch of jerks and you talk all night about her and all of a sudden she’s no one?”

“So, a superhero then? Is she cool?”

“She’s alright,” Leonard shrugged.

“Alright my ass. If that was all you thought of her you wouldn’t have fallen so head over heels for her.”

“Ah so you have a crush on the superhero, huh?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh come on, I’m just teasing. It’s not like the White Canary’s around to hear anything.”

“White Canary?” Mick asked.

“Yeah. Girl saved my butt once too. Got her name.”

“White Canary,” Leonard said, grinning down at his drawing of her.

“If you knew her name then why’d you ask us?”

“Just curious how Leonard knew what she looked like. Most people don’t even know she exists.”

“Well we know she exists. Also know that Snart’s got the hots for her,” Mick smirked.

“Shut up! I do not! I just think she’s quite the badass is all.”

“Really? What else do you think of her?” Sara asked with a smile.

“Not much to think. I only met her the once and it wasn’t for very long,” Leonard shrugged.

“Buuuuuuut?”

“But she’s fearless. I mean totally fearless. She went up against three guys twice her size and didn’t hesitate even for a second. And she’s got spunk. Has enough sass up her sleeve to give me a run for my money,” Leonard answered enthusiastically; if it wasn’t clear before he had a crush on her it was now.

“That supposed to be impressive?”

“Trust me, if you’re around him long enough you’ll hear enough snark to last you a lifetime.”

“Not to mention puns,” Leonard added, smugly.

“Ugh. Don’t get me started on you and your goddamn puns. Ya know they’re only amusing _sometimes_ , right?”

“You just don’t have good taste is all.”

“Well that depends. What kind of puns are we talking here?”

“Oh I don’t know like sometimes when I’m talking about my old man I’ll call him an ice-cold son of a bitch,” he said causing Sara to snort in amusement, “or I’ll say things like ‘this teacher’s a boar’ when I’m in Mr. Pyg’s biology class.”

 

Sara burst out laughing at that one.

 

“Okay, that one was pretty good.”

“See? My puns are good,” Leonard smirked in Mick’s direction.

“Whatever. Just don’t use ‘em around me. They give me a headache.”

“Fine,” Leonard said with a roll of his eyes.

“So, you didn’t get to know her too well but you know enough to know you like her, so much so that you’ve even drawn a pretty good picture of her,” Sara remarked, pointing to the drawing of the White Canary in Leonard’s notebook.

“Oh, he’s drawn more than one of her.”

“Really? Can I see?” Sara asked, snatching the book away from him.

“No wait- ugh. Can’t wait for detention to be over.”

 

Sara flipped through the pages, eyeing a picture of her with her staff held over her shoulder, one of her kicking one of the jerks who had hassled Leonard hard in the gut, and a final picture of the White Canary with her arms wrapped around Leonard’s shoulders from behind as she pressed a kiss to his bruised cheek and he smiled warmly at her.

 

“Funny, you don’t look bruised.”

“Yeah, no. It’s… silly,” Leonard said meekly, but by the expression on Sara’s face that wasn’t going to be enough to drop the subject, “I just… had a dream is all… about what it would’ve been like if she had shown up a bit too late and stayed and patched me up afterward. Despite being able to beat guys to a pulp I get the feeling that she can be quite gentle when she wants to be, when it comes to people she wants to help,” he shrugged, a soft smile on his face as he said, “I don’t know. I just think it would be nice to have someone like that care about me that much is all.”

“You say that like you don’t have people who care about you.”

“Well… I’ve got Mick and Lisa, maybe Joe I guess but,” he shrugged again.

“Well now you’ve got me too,” Sara said, taking his hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze.

 

He looked up at her with a bit of shock in his face before giving a light grin.

 

“So, I guess this makes us friends, huh?”

“I’d like to think so. Though my sister will probably lose it.”

“Well your sister can kiss my ass. It ain’t like she can boss you around and tell ya who you can and can’t hang out with,” Mick interjected.

“Oh I didn’t say she’d lose it because I was afraid of her being upset. On the contrary, I’m looking forward to seeing the look on her face when I tell her I made friends with you two,” Sara smirked evilly.

“Ooh, I like the sound of that. Send me a picture,” Leonard requested.

“Me too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think down below please!


	4. The Woman in the Chair and the Boy on the Phone

A couple weeks into the school year and the Freshman class already had a large project to work on. Luckily for Sara, she got paired up with the smartest girl in the class, her new best friend, Felicity Smoak. Felicity was up in Sara’s room while the blonde with the decent eyesight was busy getting them snacks from the kitchen for their study sesh.

 

“Okay, so I was thinking that we could-” Sara said as she walked back into her bedroom with chips and dip in hand until Felicity interrupted her.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” Felicity screamed, causing Sara to jump, spilling chips everywhere.

“Jesus! Tell you what?”

“THAT!” Felicity said, pointing to Sara’s suit that was supposed to be tucked away under her bed in the secret trundle her family didn’t know about.

“I was looking for supplies we could use and found that space under your bed with that suit and- Oh… my God… You’re a freaking superhero! My best friend… is a superhero.”

“Whoa, Felicity just… shhhhhh. Okay?” Sara shushed as she closed her door.

“Look, my family doesn’t know about this… Well they do they just don’t approve and think that they’ve taken all my gear away. So please, _please_ don’t go around screaming about my suit or the other stuff under my bed. Please, Felicity, being the White Canary is my favorite thing in the whole world. Okay? I just can’t lose this.”

“Alright, alright. Look, you don’t have to worry about anything. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thank you,” Sara sighed.

“On one condition.”

“What?! Felicity that’s-”

“Wait. Just hear me out… I want to be your woman in the chair.”

“My-” Sara burst into laughter, “Okay well someone has clearly seen Spider-Man: Homecoming a few too many times.”

“I’m serious. Look, no good superhero can go it alone and unless you have some awesome power which judging by how many weapons you have in that trundle of yours, you clearly do not, you’re going to need some help. Oh come on! It’ll be fun! Please? Please, please, please? Pretty please with ice cream on top?”

“Okay! Alright! You can help. How about tonight?” Sara smiled.

“EEEEEH! Yes! Thank you! I promise you, you won’t regret it,” Felicity shrieked with a strong hug.

 

Except she did regret it. Oh sure, things were going fine at first. Felicity hacked the security of Merlyn’s evil corporation and Sara was digging up dirt on Malcolm by stealing a few files on some of his more nefarious projects. Things went great until security alarms blared. Not Felicity’s doing, but rather the doing of the Green Arrow and Black Canary showing up and ruining everything! Thanks, sis. The next thing Sara knew she found herself in the middle of a fight between Merlyn’s guys and her sister and her sister’s hot boyfriend.

 

Luckily, they all managed to get out of the building unharmed but before Sara could duck out from the alley they had run into her sister took the files she stole right from her hand.

 

“I’ll take those, thank you.”

“Hey, give those back! I found them first,” Sara said, trying to take them back.

“You shouldn’t even be here. You could’ve gotten hurt.”

“I know how to fight just as well as Oliver does. If he has a right to be here then so do I.”

“Sara-”

“Look, why don’t we all just take a deep breath. Now, Laurel I know you just want to protect your sister but clearly she can handle herself in a fight just fine-”

“Thank you.”

“But she definitely shouldn’t be going out into the field alone and since we’re the only other heroes she knows and you have strictly vetoed her coming along with us and I don’t want to end up in the doghouse, that means that she should really leave this to us,” Oliver continued as Sara tried to speak again, “I’m sorry, Sara, but this stuff is way too dangerous to do alone and we both know how stubborn Laurel is-”

“Hey!”

“So there’s really not a whole lot you can argue.”

“But-”

“Go home, Sara,” Oliver said in a soft tone, placing his hands gently on her arms.

 

Sara growled, storming off on her way home. Felicity went into a ramble about how sorry she was for not noticing Oliver and Laurel storming the gates via the security feed that Sara tuned out before ultimately ditching her comm-link. She returned home and flopped onto her bed, reaching for her phone to see that she had a text from Leonard.

 

_Hey. U up?_

 

Sara texted back:

****

**_Yeah. What’s up?_ **

_Not much. Just wanted 2 talk since Mick’s passed out already. Homework puts him right 2 sleep._

**_And here I thought only Mr. Wells’ lectures could do that._ **

_Whose homework do u think sent him 2 dreamland?_

Sara chuckled at the response before typing out one of her own.

 

**_Could b worse. At least Wells’ homework isn’t as frustrating as DeVoe’s. Who does that man think he’s teaching? World-class physicists? This is high school, not the real world._ **

_XD Good one! Tho 2 b fair the real world would probably b less stressful._

**_Truth. What about u? How’s ur homework going?_ **

_Pretty good. Almost done with trig. How’s that project u and Felicity have going?_

**_Meh. Barely started tbh. Got a little distracted by something else._ **

_What kind of something?_

**_Oh u know… clothes and… stuff._ **

_U got distracted by clothes?_

**_No! Felicity got distracted and then she distracted me._ **

_Felicity? Clothes???_

**_Shut up!_ **

_;-)_

**_Ur enjoying urself aren't u?_ **

_Well I wouldn’t b if u told me the truth._

**_Hey a girls gotta have some secrets._ **

_Even from ur friends?_

****

_*_ sigh _*_

****

**_Sometimes secrets are the only way 2 protect urself from losing something u love._ **

_…_

**_U still there?_ **

_Yeah. Sorry. I just… I get what u mean._

_I thought if I kept my dad's dark side a secret that my sister and I wouldn’t b taken away and separated because at least if we were together we'd b okay._

_That no matter what our dad put me thru that I could survive as long as I had her._

_Never in my wildest dreams did I think I could get out, get away from all that and still b able to hold onto the only bright spot in my life._

_Then some kid named Barry Allen started penpalling me and Mick while my old man’s going on a crime spree with his fancy new powers. Got me to open up and fess up._

_Next thing I knew a cop pushed thru 2 have my dad’s custody taken away and signed adoption papers to give me, Lisa, and even Mick a new home, a new start, a new life._

_Sometimes secrets keep u safe. Sometimes they just hold u back from something better._

**_Sorry 2 say I fall square in the former. If my dad knew what I was up 2 I’d lose my favorite pastime._ **

_Can’t even tell me?_

**_Sorry. But u tell everything 2 Mick and he’s bad with secrets._ **

_No he’s not._

**_Oh yeah? So ur telling me u don’t sing Katy Perry while ur in the shower? ;-)_ **

_DAMMIT MICK!!!_

**_XD_ **

_Tell no 1!_

**_So I guess I also can’t tell anyone about how u suck ur thumb in ur sleep? ;-)_ **

_GODDAMMIT! HOW MUCH DID MICK TELL U?!_

**_Not much ;-)_ **

_What did he say?_

**_Nothing I swear ;-)_ **

_Seriously Sara, WHAT DID HE SAY? DAMMIT MICK!!!_

**_LOL_ **

_This isn’t funny._

**_Sure it’s not… Princess Sparkle Face ;-)_ **

_He didn’t._

**_Oh he did._ **

_He told u about the tea parties with Lisa?_

**_With photographic evidence. Good 2 have in case I ever need 2 blackmail u ;-)_ **

_I’m gonna kill him._

**_Wanna borrow 1 of my knives?_ **

_U have a knife? Wait… 1 of?!_

**_Uh… gotta go!_ **

_Sara!_

**_Sara’s not here right now. This is her inbox. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEP!_ **

_Seriously, y do u have multiple knives?_

_SARA!_

_How many knives do u have?_

_SARA!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think down below please! Also, did I type in text format correctly? I honestly don't know how most people text.


	5. Texting Through the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told through texts. Leonard's are in bolded italics and Sara's are normal italics. My apologies in advance if I screwed up the text speak, I am not an avid texter.

It had been a few minutes since the text Sara sent about having multiple knives and while that certainly raised a few questions, Leonard didn’t want their conversation to end just yet.

 

**_Sara? U there?_ **

_…_

**_Sara can u talk 2 me, please?_ **

_Yeah sure. What do u want 2 talk about?_

**_I don’t know. How about family? We don’t know that much about each other’s home lives._ **

_Well like I’ve said, my sister’s a pain in the ass who’s overprotective and all high and mighty thinking that just bcuz she’s older that means she knows best._

_My dad’s a bit the same. Luckily my mom’s not as bad. She’s a teacher and she’s really sweet._

**_But?_ **

_But she still sides with my dad and Laurel whenever it comes 2 me getting myself into trouble. It’s like I’m the LVFM, least valuable family member._

**_I’m sorry. I know what u mean tho._ **

_Yeah. Sorry. Almost forgot ur dad was…_

**_Lewis Snart? Don’t sweat it._ **

_Sorry. Just u seem like such a nice guy it’s hard 2 remember that you’ve had it worse than me, family-wise._

**_Just because I had it worse doesn’t mean what u have doesn’t also suck._ **

**_And I’m not sure I’d use the word family 2 refer to my bastard father._ **

_Right. Sorry._

**_Stop apologizing._ **

**_Just… stop._ **

**_The more u say sorry the more it sounds like u feel sorry for me. Like u pity me, the poor, pathetic Leonard Snart whose dad beat him every day and who everybody sees as some kind of a bad guy just because he went to juvie one time!_ **

_I don’t c u that way._

_Do… do u c urself that way?_

**_…_ **

_Leonard?_

**_Yeah_ **

**_Yeah I’m… I’m here._ **

_Still want 2 talk?_

**_Yeah, sorry. It’s just_ **

**_Growing up with Lewis always beating me down, calling me names… telling me how worthless I was… it was kind of hard not to start believing that._ **

_I wish I was there._

**_What?_ **

_I wish I was there with u in ur room right now. I didn’t mean to bring out all these bad feelings and I just wish I was there so I could… I don’t know…_

_Hold ur hand… hug u… something to show u that no matter what Lewis says that u do matter and that there r people who care about u. I mean I know we’ve only known each other a couple of weeks but dammit I kind of want to punch that bastard in the face for making u feel this way! That or stab him… or castration. That could work 2._

**_Jesus, Sara, what’s it with u and sharp objects lately?_ **

_And we’re back 2 the knives._

**_Well ur the one who brought them up._ **

_Touche._

 

***

 

**_Have I ever told u u kinda remind me of the White Canary?_ **

_I do?_

**_Yeah, just a little. I saw u stand up for Felicity that first day of school. U were kind of like a superhero._ **

_I thought I saw u staring._

**_Yeah well it’s not every day u see that kind of badassery in the halls of high school._ **

_True. Instead all u usually see is dumbassery._

**_XD Good 1._ **

_Thanks. So u really think I’m like a superhero?_

**_Sure. Not a whole lot of people out there have the decency to stand up for others._ **

_Like how u stood up for Mick in detention? Guess that makes u hero material 2._

**_…_ **

_Hello?_

**_Sorry… yeah. Hero material that’s… that sounds good._ **

_U okay?_

**_Peachy_ **

**_Let’s just talk about something else okay?_ **

_Yeah okay. Any ideas?_

 

***

 

_Ur sister did WHAT???_

**_Caught. A. Squirrel. I’m not even kidding. She wanted 2 pet it and so she chased it around the yard until she grabbed it by its neck so luckily it didn’t bite her but I’m pretty sure the damn thing gave her fleas. She was scratching herself all during dinner up until bedtime._ **

_Poor kid._

**_Could be worse. Honestly the fact that the worst thing she’ll ever have to deal with in her life r fleas is a huge relief._ **

_Right._

_…_

_Why r you so honest with me?_

**_We’re… friends? Why wouldn’t I b honest with u?_ **

_I mean honest about the personal stuff… about ur dad. U don’t strike me as the type to go around telling people this stuff._

**_True but ur dad is partners with Joe and knowing u I figure either ur dad already told u everything or u eavesdropped on 1 of their conversations about my unfortunate upbringing._ **

**_I know I have. Joe doesn’t keep anything from ur old man. Not even the stuff that’s neither of their business._ **

_So u figure better 2 tell me everything rather than lie and feel in the dark about just how much I know about u?_

**_I prefer not having 2 guess what people r thinking about me. I’d rather u know everything than b suspicious around u, trying 2 figure out if ur being nice 2 me because u actually care or if it’s bcuz u feel sorry for me._ **

_Just so u know I DO care about u. It doesn’t matter 2 me what happened in ur past. All that matters is what kind of person u r._

**_And what kind of a person am I?_ **

_Smart, funny, deeply caring, a helluva good big brother, protective of the people u care about, an amazing friend. Do u need more or have I lifted ur self-esteem enough already? Just for the record I can go on if u need me 2._

**_No. No. That’s… that’s okay._ **

**_…_ **

**_U really think all that about me?_ **

_Of course I do. Why would u even ask me if I was telling the truth when anyone with eyes can see what a great person u r?_

Leonard smiled a bit, reading the text before the first rays of sunlight peeked through the window and created a slight glare on his screen.

 

**_Wow. Morning already. Have we been up all night?_ **

 

Sara looked up from her phone back over to her clock which read as 6:30am.

 

_Guess so._

Sara couldn’t help but yawn as her body suddenly realized that it hadn’t slept. Why was it that teenagers could stay up all night on their phones, but daytime was what put them to sleep?

 

**_U ever feel like a vampire?_ **

_What?_

**_U know because it’s easier to stay awake at night than it is during the day_ **

Sara laughed. Clearly he was thinking the same thing.

 

_LOL_

**_We should probably get off our phones huh?_ **

_Probably._

**_We’re not going 2 though r we?_ **

_Nope._

**_Well I suppose we can always sleep in our respective science classes. God knows all of them r totally boar-ing._ **

_XD_

**_I see that pun never gets old. ;-)_ **

_Well maybe the joke would fall flat if Mr. Pyg would stop being such a dull tool._

_Seriously, he’s supposed to be teaching us how to dissect frogs or whatever, but he can’t keep us awake long enough not to accidentally cut ourselves with the knives._

**_True but at least he’s not as tiring as DeVoe. That man could put an insomniac with a caffeine addiction to sleep._ **

_Not surprising considering he teaches physics._

 

Before Leonard could text back Joe knocked on the door to wake him and Mick.

 

“Ugh,” Mick groaned, eyes blinking open to see Leonard already well awake and on his phone, “Have you been up all night?”

“What of it?”

“Nothin’,” Mick trudged out of bed and headed for the door, “I’m gonna go take a piss.”

“You do that.”

 

**_Sorry. Gotta go, Joe’s making breakfast._ **

_TTYL_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought please!


	6. The Cold Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter for a little while. I was only able to upload all of these so quickly because I already had them written in advance and at the moment chapter 7 is not written so don't expect the next one as soon as these others were uploaded.

Sara was just about to meet up with Leonard and Mick at their place when she heard muffled cursing coming from the garage. Curiosity got the better of her and she peeked her head in to see Leonard working on Mick’s truck, clearly getting frustrated as the thing seemed to be overheating. That was when she saw him do the unthinkable.

 

He pressed his hand against the steaming hot engine block extending a sheath of ice over it from his palm.

 

“Holy shit!” Sara swore, earning a startled reaction from Len who leapt back straight into a shelving unit of tools, some of which fell on his head and toes.

“OW! Motherf- Jesus, Sara, give a guy some warning next time you sneak up on them! I mean what are you? An assassin?” Leonard cursed as he held his foot in one hand and clutched at his head with the other.

“Didn’t mean to startle you. I just- I- You’re a meta?”

 

Leonard took pause and looked to her like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, shaking his head.

“Yes, you do. Len, I just saw you use your powers. They’re the same ones your father-”

“DON’T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO MY FATHER!” he roared, causing Sara to take a step back.

“Sorry,” he added in a quiet tone, “I shouldn’t have snapped like that… Just get out.”

“Len-” Sara tried to say but it was too late.

 

Leonard had rushed out of the garage back into the main house before Sara could get a word in edgewise.

 

Sara didn’t see him again until the following Monday at school when he did everything he could to avoid her, weaving through the sea of people to escape her and ducking into the boys’ restroom until the bell rang. Nevertheless, Sara was determined to corner him and just after lunch let out she shoved him into the nearest supply closet.

 

“Sara, what the hell?”

“You can’t avoid me forever, Len. Not that I really understand why you’re avoiding me. So you’re a meta, who cares?”

“So? My dad has ice powers. I have ice powers. If anyone knew they’d start calling me Lewis Junior or Colonel Cold the Second or something.”

“I know and I’m not calling you any of that.”

“Except you did. You compared me to my father the second you saw my powers.”

“That was a mistake and I’m sorry. Okay, and you don’t have to worry about anyone else doing that because I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“Yeah right,” he replied with a roll of the eyes.

“Hey,” she said, using her hand to bring his face back to meet her eyes, “I mean it. Leonard, I’m your friend. I’m not going to betray your trust. Not now, not ever.”

 

He looked at her face, trying to decide if he really could trust her or not, seeing the sincerity in her eyes he decided he could.

 

“Okay… alright I trust you. Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“Promise.”

 

Once Leonard seemed more confident in her words Sara turned back to the door.

 

“Alright, well let’s get out of here,” she said, trying the door to find it wouldn’t open.

“Oh crap,” she added as she tried to force the door open.

“I don’t suppose you could-”

“Use my powers to break the door open? Are you kidding me? One, that would definitely prove to everyone I’m a meta. Two, that would be damaging school property which would no doubt get me expelled. And three… well… okay I don’t have a three, but you get my point.”

“Fine, then I guess we’re stuck here until the janitor comes. So,” she asked, taking a seat on the floor, “what do you want to do?”

“Well I guess we could talk. Anything come to mind?”

“Just one, but I’m not sure you’d want to answer it.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Alright. When did you first notice you had powers?”

“It was back when I was in juvie. My first day in the joint a bunch of kids jumped me. One had a shiv and stabbed me with it. If Mick hadn’t stepped in and gotten them off me I’d probably be dead right now. I survived the attack, but I was terrified they’d jump me again so with Mick’s help I came up with a plan to escape. We were going to use some homemade cryogenics to break the lock on a hatch that led into the sewers,” at the mention of cryogenics Sara raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, you’d be surprised the kinds of things those kids can smuggle in. One of them had a whole chem lab’s worth of supplies in the wall of his cell. Anyway, then the Particle Accelerator exploded. Mick and I got knocked out and when I woke up I was in the infirmary, surrounded by guards who had their eyes and guns locked on me, in a bed covered in frost that didn’t make me feel cold at all.”

“Must’ve been scary.”

“I’ll deny I ever said this but… it was. Waking up with guns pointed at me was one thing but to wake up with powers that shouldn’t have even been possible was just icing on the cake. A few weeks pass, and I start getting letters from some kid named Barry Allen asking me about my powers,” Leonard shrugged before continuing, “Kid didn’t seem like any trouble, so I answered them. He starts telling me about other metas on the outside who were using their powers to help people, do good. You know, people like the Flash. For a while there it gave me hope that I could be more than just the thief my father was trying to turn me into.”

“You wanted to be a superhero?”

“Yeah. I know. Stupid, right?”

“Not stupid. So what happened? You said it gave you hope for a while, so what changed?”

“My father. He had powers too. Powers just like mine. Only he wasn’t using them to do good. He was using them to rob and to hurt and to… to kill. He became Colonel Cold and any hopes I might’ve had that these powers were a sign of something good died along with each and every one of my father’s victims.”

“You’re not like him.”

“Maybe I’m not. But what difference does it make? I’m still stuck being the son of a supervillain, an outcast and a reject all because of a heist I didn’t even want to go on. What hope am I supposed to have now that I’m just some meta freak?”

“You’re not a freak,” she said, taking his hand, “You’re my friend. And you’re a good person, a terrific older brother to Lisa, and according to Joe one really smart kid who’s going to do great things one day.”

“He said that?”

 

Sara nodded her response.

 

“You know if you still want to be a superhero, it’s not too late.”

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll help you make the costume,” she replied in a sing-songy tone.

 

That earned a smirk.

 

“Alright. But no capes and no tights.”

“Deal,” Sara said just as the janitor opened the door.

“Hey! What do ya think you’re doing? There won’t be any seven minutes in heaven on my watch.”

“Wha- Oh no, sir. No, we weren’t-” Leonard tried to argue before the janitor pulled him by the arm out of the supply closet along with Sara.

“Out! And get to class!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think please!


	7. Captain Cold and the White Canary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not clear by the end of this chapter, Sara in this story is a bit of a flirt.

As it turned out Sara was fairly good at designing a superhero suit. It was a dark blue leather jacket with a white, fur lined hood and white piping along the sleeves; pants of a similar style, minus the fur; black combat boots; and a pair of goggles that covered his eyes.

 

“Not bad, Lance. Not bad at all,” Leonard remarked as he kept staring at himself in the mirror.

“Ready for your superhero debut, _Captain_ _Cold_?”

“Not too sure about that name. Sounds a bit like… his.”

“Except it’s not. Colonel sounds all sinister and villainous. Captain on the other hand sounds all noble and heroic. Why do you think they named that comic book character _Captain_ America?”

“Mm, I don’t know. Well do you have any better ideas for a codename?”

 

He opened his mouth, ready to respond but with nothing coming out he just closed it again and shook his head.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Sara said, stepping up to him to straighten out his suit a bit, “Good luck.”

“Thanks. I’ll need it.”

“Oh you’ll be fine.”

“Really? Because God knows I have no clue what I’m doing,” Leonard replied as he headed out in Mick’s truck, license plate removed for this little escapade.

 

Sara looked on after him and couldn’t help but think he might have had a point.

 

“Yeah, he’s gonna need help.”

 

Leonard was driving through town when he came upon a jewelry store heist done by two brothers a little older than himself. He stopped and shot out a wall of ice to block the pair’s path.

 

“Going somewhere?”

“Yeah,” the older one remarked as a twister started at his feet, lifting him and his brother in the air, “Up.”

 

The two thieves started down the street in their own personal tornado when Leonard blasted out an icy barrage that tore apart their cyclone. They fell onto the street but got back to their feet.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” the younger brother said as he summoned lightning and shot out at Leonard who just barely managed to defend himself with an ice shield that blasted apart knocking him on his ass.

“You’re going to regret trying to play hero. Should’ve just followed Colonel Cold’s lead and tried to strike it rich. Ya would’ve lived longer,” the older one said as he stepped forward, his hands crackling with lightning.

 

That was when a small disk slid out and emitted a high-pitched shriek that broke his focus. The White Canary then came up and swung her staff over the younger’s head, knocking him out. She tried to follow suit with the other one, but he managed to shock her sound weapon and blast her away with a strong gust of wind.

 

“What is it with this city and heroes? Can’t you people just leave us alone?” he asked, as he used his powers over the wind to siphon the White Canary’s breath out of her lungs.

 

Leonard then forged a ball of ice and hit the older thief with it, knocking him away from Sara.

 

“Well considering you people seem to want to hurt anyone you feel like it, no, we can’t just leave you alone.”

“I’m going to enjoy frying you,” he growled as he got back to his feet.

“We’ll see about that,” Sara said, catching her breath and hooked her staff on the criminal’s legs, tripping him up before pulling him into a chokehold.

 

He tried to use his powers to defend himself, but the White Canary used a grip on his wrist that caused him too much pain to concentrate through until he passed out in her hold.

 

“Just as badass as I remember,” Leonard said, stepping toward his idol and crush, “Nice to meet you again, Canary.”

“Nice to meet you too. So, what should I call you?”

“It’s uh, I’m uh, uh… Captain Cold. Mm-hm yeah. I am,” he replied, clearing his throat and straightening his jacket as he attempted to posture confidently, “Captain Cold.”

“Well, Captain Cold, I appreciate the help but I’m guessing you were rather hoping to be able to save the day, or night as it were, by yourself. Am I right?”

“Maybe.”

“You need help and not just every time you go out in the field. You need help, so you’ll be able to handle yourself out in the field even when backup can’t be found. So how’s about this, how about… I teach you how to fight?”

“Tea- teach me how to- You want to teach me- Uh I mean yeah. That- that sounds,” he tried replying before clearing his throat, “That sounds great.”

“Perfect. Follow me.”

“Where are we going?”

“Away from here. Police will be here shortly, and they aren’t exactly fond of us heroes. So, let’s go.”

“Right behind you.”

 

Sara led him away to a nearby rooftop from which he could see almost the entire city. There were so many buildings, so many streets and lights, the city looked glorious from up above.

 

“Like the view?” Sara asked him.

“It’s beautiful,” he answered, turning to face her, “though not as beautiful as you.”

“Smooth. Alright let’s dance,” Sara suggested as she got into a proper fighting stance.

 

Leonard responded by holding up his fists… with very poor footing. It didn’t take more than a second for Sara to pin him to the ground. This was followed with her pinning him again and again no matter how many ways she tried to correct his form.

 

 _This is going to be a long night_ , Leonard thought. Not that he minded though. He could live with getting knocked on his ass over and over as long as he could spend more time with this amazing young woman. And of course, getting knocked on his ass was exactly what happened. Each. And every. Time.

 

Sara was definitely enjoying this. She’d never really had anyone to spar with before. Though she felt bad that Leonard kept losing to her. He definitely didn’t seem to be enjoying it either by the grumpy expression on his face. Though he had that expression even before they started sparring. Clearly nearly being bested by the Mardon brothers didn’t sit well with him. Maybe there was a way to salvage the night. It’d be a shame if he let one bad experience sour his opinion on heroics.

 

“You okay?” Sara asked as she helped him to his feet after their final spar.

“Fine. Just sore is all,” he answered, rolling his shoulder to make sure it wasn’t dislocated.

“Awww. Poor thing, want me to kiss it and make it better?”

“Yeah that sounds- wait, wha-” he asked in confusion just as Sara pressed her lips to his.

 

Before he could react Sara pulled away.

 

“It’s getting late. Better head home. Goodnight, Captain Cold.”

“Night,” he said softly, reaching a hand to his lips in disbelief.

 

Sara smirked as she headed out, happy to have made his night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought please!


	8. Lunchtime

The following day at school, Sara met up with Leonard and Mick at the lunch table. The three of them shared the same lunch period, as opposed to Felicity who had the one beforehand. Sara took a seat across from Mick, sitting down beside Leonard who was grinning ear to ear.

 

“What’s he so happy about?”

“White Canary kissed him last night,” Mick answered.

“That so?” Sara replied with a knowing smirk on her face.

“Yeah,” Leonard said softly, biting his lip.

“I take it it was a good kiss.”

“Amazing.”

“Best one you ever had?”

“Only one he’s ever had.”

“What?” Sara asked, blinking at Mick.

“It was my first kiss… My first kiss and it was with this… amazing superhero,” Leonard replied letting a soft and brief laugh as his smile grew wider, thinking back on the memory, “I mean I know she just did it to be nice. You know, not like she actually liked me or anything. She just saw I was crushing on her and probably figured that with my first outing as a hero went a bit poorly she should do something to keep me from being discouraged and giving up or something… But to have my first kiss be with her, the White Canary, the girl of my dreams… Who else can say they had that memorable of a first kiss?”

“Not a lot… That was really your first?” Sara asked, surprised to hear that a boy who was older than her hadn’t been kissed before whereas she had kissed at least a few people before him.

 

He nodded in response, blushing all the while.

 

“Yeah, it was.”

“Huh. How come you never kissed anybody before?”

“Well I did spend a year and a half in juvie shortly after turning 14 and I mean come on, who’s kissing people when they’re that young?”

“Me,” Sara replied, raising her hand in emphasis.

“Same here,” Mick added.

“Likewise,” Oliver said as he sat down across from Leonard with Laurel taking a seat at the end of the table.

“What do you two want?” Sara asked her sister.

“Wanted to make sure you were okay. You are sitting with a pair of criminals after all.”

“Ex-convicts. Bit of a difference,” Leonard replied.

“I’m sure,” Laurel sneered.

“Sara, we’re just worried about you,” Oliver said, taking Sara’s hand as the blonde tried her best to not blush.

“Well I appreciate the concern, but Mick and Leonard are perfectly fine to be around. They are not bad influences or dangerous or whatever else you’d like to think they are so if you don’t mind leaving, that would be great.”

“Yeah. We were talking until you two interrupted,” Mick added.

“Oh yeah, what about?” Laurel asked.

“Leonard’s first kiss with the White Canary.”

“Mick!” Leonard bit out, embarrassed at that information being shared with people he didn’t know and may not come to like.

“The… White Canary,” Laurel replied, shooting a glare at her sister who did her best to avoid eye contact with her judgmental sibling.

“How interesting. Sara, can I speak to you for a moment?” she gritted through her teeth with a false smile, getting up from her seat.

“Excuse us,” Sara said as she got up and followed her sister away from the table, leaving Leonard and Mick alone with Oliver “The Arrow” Queen whose expression turned from light and friendly to dark and dangerous as soon as Sara was out of sight.

“You kissed a criminal?!” Laurel whisper-shouted in the far corner of the lunch room.

“Ex-convict. And I didn’t kiss him, the White Canary did.”

“Same difference! What the hell, Sara? Do you like him or something?”

“As a friend, yes. Look I only kissed him because I knew he had a crush on my alter ego and figured I’d make his day by giving him a quick peck. What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is that they are not good people and you need to watch your back.”

“How about instead of watching my back you watch your boyfriend’s backside. Unless of course you’d rather I do that for you.”

“Oh please are you still on that whole ‘you liked him first’ bullshit?”

“You knew I liked Oliver since 6th grade and asked him out just to spite me.”

“I did not,” Laurel scoffed.

 

Leonard glanced over to where Sara was arguing with her sister, wondering what they could’ve been talking about… besides the whole Sara is friends with two former juvenile delinquents.

 

“Let’s just get one thing straight here. You two are not good for Sara. You have no business being friends with her and if it were up to me you would both have restraining orders keeping you from ever speaking to Sara again. However, that is not the case and for whatever reason Sara seems to think you two aren’t as bad as I’m sure you are. So just so we’re clear if either of you ever do something to hurt Sara, put her in harm’s way, or get her involved in some criminal shenanigans I will bring the full force of my wrath down on top of you. And in case that doesn’t scare you just know that my time on Lian Yu wasn’t spent foraging for berries and making little tents,” Oliver said before mimicking the act of drawing and firing a bow at Leonard’s face, “if you get my drift.”

“Got it,” Leonard replied, swallowing his nerves as he realized that Oliver was hinting at being the Arrow.

 

Normally he wouldn’t buy such a story but given that the Arrow showed up just after Oliver was rescued and that being on an island would leave someone with few options other than to learn archery to hunt it certainly seemed plausible enough.

 

“Just so we’re clear, that was supposed to be one thing?” Mick remarked.

“Mick, don’t antagonize him.”

“I’d listen to your friend if I were you. He’s clearly the brains of your little criminal enterprise.”

“We’re not as bad as you think,” Leonard responded meekly.

“Hmm? I’m sorry,” Oliver chuckled, “I don’t think I heard you over the sound of your father icing a bunch of innocent people over a few thousand dollars.”

 

Mick started to rise from his seat with Leonard trying to keep him down when Sara and Laurel returned to the table.

 

“Hey. How are you guys getting along?” she asked, unaware of what was going on.

“Oh we’re doing just fine. Right guys?”

“Peachy,” Leonard nodded, keeping his head down.

“Yeah, getting along just like cats and dogs,” Mick added with a sarcastic smile before glaring at the billionaire.

“Mick,” Leonard chastised in a hushed growl.

“Did these guys give you trouble, babe?” Laurel asked her boyfriend giving him a peck on the cheek.

“No, not at all. Just had a nice chat with Mick and Leonard here,” Oliver answered with a dangerous smile aimed at the two boys sitting across from him.

“Right,” Leonard agreed meekly as he stared down at his mystery meat and concrete- I mean mashed potatoes.

 

Sara could tell that their conversation wasn’t as pleasant as Oliver was making it out to be and reached across the table to cover Leonard’s hand with her own. He looked up to meet her eyes as she smiled at him sympathetically, earning one from him in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	9. Daycare

Come Sunday afternoon Sara found herself out of homework and out of things to do. Crime had been quiet recently and even if it hadn’t her sister Laurel was home right now so there was absolutely no way she was going to be able to sneak out of the house to go crime-fighting even if there was crime to fight.

 

She called Felicity hoping they’d be able to hang out, but the computer genius was busy being dragged along by her uber-perky mother on an unwanted shopping trip. Mick was busy at work at the Big Belly Burger which left her with only Len as a possible hangout buddy.

 

Not that he was her last choice. Far from it. She just knew that he preferred not hanging out on weekends. Why, she never knew, but she supposed she was going to find out. She took a bus to the neighborhood Joe lived at with his daughter Iris, adoptive daughter Lisa, adoptive sons Leonard and Mick, and foster son Barry. How he managed to maintain his sanity or his savings account with that many kids in one household she had no idea.

 

She knocked on the door and received no answer. She knocked again and after a second time of being ignored, as she knew he was home from all the noise inside, she started knocking more rapidly and shouting.

 

“Leonard, open up! It’s Sara!”

“Sara? What are you doing here? I told you I was busy on- JESSE, GET OFF THE TABLE! AXEL, PUT DOWN THAT MAYONNAISE! I AM WARNING YOU! Sorry, kids can be a handful,” Leonard replied as he answered the door, shouting over his shoulder as he kept glancing back into the living room every few seconds.

“Why do you have a living room full of children?”

“I sort of run a daycare on the weekends. What can I say? I like kids and felt I needed to pay Joe back for taking me and Lisa in. Same reason Barry runs errands for people and Mick works at Big Belly Burger. Well that and he likes the discounted burgers and fries. Just trying to pitch in, ya know?”

“Well that’s thoughtful, but are you sure you can handle one, two… six kids, all by yourself?”

“Always do. CURTIS STOP MESSING WITH THE ROUTER! IT’S FINE!”

“Uh-huh. Care for a hand?”

“No. I can’t ask you to-”

“It’s no trouble. I was bored anyway. This’ll be fun,” Sara said as she stepped past Leonard into the house.

“Uh-huh. Clearly you’ve never met Axel.”

 

An hour passed and wrangling six kids was harder than Sara thought. She had to give Leonard props for doing this every week and not losing his mind. But she did her best to keep up. She helped Leonard make them sandwiches and cut them into fun shapes like stars, hearts, and lightning bolts, convinced Axel not to prank Curtis by telling him that Curtis had invented a really cool pranking bot that could retaliate with tar and feathers, and managed to keep Zari and her brother Behrad from fighting over the remote by giving Zari her tablet to watch cartoons on while Behrad took the TV. It all worked for a while. That is until everyone got bored and Axel started a shouting contest.

 

“OKAY!” Sara shouted, clasping her hands together, “I’ve got an idea. How’s about we play a game? Axel, Curtis, and Jesse, you’re team one. Zari, Behrad, and Mona, you’re team two. Now, team one your territory is the first floor. Team two, yours is the second floor. Two team members are to stay in their territory at a time while the third member goes into enemy territory to try and take a treasure and run it back to their turf.”

“Isn’t this just capture the flag?” Zari asked.

“Ah, but here’s the twist. Where capture the flag the flag is obvious, you won’t know what the treasure is. Each team decides for themselves and hides it and when the enemy arrives to try and take it you just try and stop them from grabbing anything. For each item grabbed and brought back that isn’t the treasure adds an extra point to the team’s score. Capturing the treasure only ends the game.”

“Like the snitch in Quidditch!” Curtis exclaimed.

“Exactly! Last rule is that every time an item is brought back, a different person has to be sent out to try and retrieve the treasure. Everyone has to take their turn searching for the treasure until it’s captured. So teams, take your turf, choose your treasure, report it to me or Leonard, send out your first searcher, and defend your team’s honor!” Sara declared with a raised fist and a big smile.

“HONOR!” the kids all shouted as they took their places.

 

Sara looked over to see Leonard smirking at her.

 

“What?”

“Nothing, you’re just really good at this is all,” he shrugged.

“Yeah, well kids are easy. You just have to speak their language. You know you’re not so bad yourself.”

“Yeah well dear old dad certainly wasn’t up to the task of parenting when Lisa came along and when mom left someone had to step up. Figured things out pretty quick. Oh, Mona, what’s your team’s treasure?” he asked, bending down so the seven-year-old could whisper it in his ear.

“Nice choice! Now, go, go, go, go, go!” he said shooing her back upstairs.

“Jesse, what’s the treasure?” Sara asked, doing as Leonard did so the girl could whisper it in between her giggles.

“Ooh! That’s sneaky! I love it! Get in position!”

“What’s the treasure?” Leonard asked in a hushed voice, leaning into Sara’s space.

“The ace of spades. Team two?”

“Zari’s necklace.”

“Now this is going to be fun.”

“Let’s just hope they don’t break anything during the game.”

“Well no one said kids were easy. At least this’ll be good practice for whenever one of us has kids someday.”

“So you want kids huh?”

“That surprise you?”

“A little. Thought you were too much an independent type to want someone who depends on you.”

“Well you can be independent and want to take care of someone. I like kids. They’re sweet, and funny, and just mischievous enough to keep things interesting.”

“Yeah I suppose… I think you’ll make a great mom one day,” he told her with a warm smile and perhaps a bit of a blush.

“Yeah? Well you’d be a pretty amazing dad for sure. I mean they way you are with these kids is incredible.”

“Them? They’re nothing, try taking care of Lisa for a change.”

“Alright I will.”

“What?”

“You heard me. How about this, I babysit Lisa for a night, so you can relax and use that time to have fun like most teenagers do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Come on, what do you have to lose?”

“Alright, it’s a deal. How about Friday? Mick has off work and we’ve been meaning to go see that new Spider-Man movie.”

“Ooh, tell me how it is! But NO spoilers.”

“It’s a deal,” Leonard said, shaking her hand.

“Alright, everyone, GAME ON!” Sara shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think down below!


	10. A Wild Ride

He didn’t know how he got into this position. He really didn’t. There he was, on the back of a motorcycle while Sara drove like a madwoman through the streets. Then she popped a wheelie and nearly gave him a heart attack.

 

“Having fun yet?” she asked with a laugh.

“Sure, because my definition of fun is crashing on a motorcycle going 80 miles an hour.”

“Oh relax, it’s only 40 miles, we’re not going to crash, and anyway you need to loosen up.”

“I am plenty loose,” he argued before she made the bike jump a bit, freaking him out some more, “Would you stop that?! How is it again that I’m the one with a license but you’re the one who knows how to ride a motorcycle? And where did you even get the motorcycle?”

“I uh borrowed it from my sister… without asking.”

“Right, and she says I’m the thief. Where are we going now? You already dragged me to a roller rink and a go-kart place, what other dangerous activities are you going to make me partake in?”

“Roller skating is dangerous now?”

“When you don’t know how to roller skate, yeah it is.”

“You’ve said you know how to ice skate.”

“Ice skate, not roller skate and you still haven’t told me where we’re going.”

“You’ll see when we get there. Now hang on!” she insisted as she picked up speed.

 

Sara drove them out of the city to a small lake on the outskirts of town, just a bit into the woods. Once again, he had no idea what was happening.

 

“Why are we at a lake at this hour?”

“This hour? What are you forty? It’s only nine o’clock. And anyways we’re here because none of the other places I’ve taken you to have helped you cut loose and have some nice normal fun so I figured-” Sara explained as she removed her shirt, tossing it aside.

“Whoa! What are you-” Leonard asked, turning to avert his eyes.

“We could go for a swim. Relax, Snart, I’m still wearing a bra and panties. No need to get your own in a twist.”

“I uh- You- you go ahead. I’ll uh- I’ll just stay here,” he said, attempting to ignore the rapid pace of his heart.

“Come on, Leonard. It’s just a little swim. Where’s the harm in that?”

“Nothing I just don’t-” he answered, trying hard not to hyperventilate.

“Leonard, it’s just swimming! It’s not like I’m trying to talk you into something illegal or something. Now if you just take off your shirt-” she said, still joking around until Leonard snapped at her.

“I SAID NO!”

 

Sara stepped back as soon as Leonard raised his voice. The fact that the ground beneath his feet was turning icy didn’t help things.

 

“I- I’m sorry,” he said, heading off into the forest.

“Leonard,” she called after him.

 

He walked over to a fallen tree and sat down on the trunk, taking a deep breath as he tried to regain his cool Pun totally intended. Sara sat down next to him.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked after a moment.

“Nothing. I just… have a lot of…”

“Scars? From your father?”

 

He simply nodded, his mouth forming a tight line as he kept his eyes down.

 

“I just- I don’t want anyone to feel sorry for me. I don’t want them to know just how… weak… and pathetic I-”

“Leonard Snart, don’t you dare finish that sentence. You are not weak. And you are most certainly not pathetic. Your father put you through hell and not only did you survive it, but you came out of it without becoming as bad a person as he is, you came out of it stronger and more honorable than anyone I’ve ever met. I’ve seen how you are with Lisa and with kids you aren’t even related to. I’ve seen you stick up for Mick every time someone tries to put him down. You’re a better person than Lewis could ever hope to be. These scars don’t show that you’re weak, Len. They’re proof of how strong you are to have gone through so much pain and still be one of the best people I’ve ever known,” she interrupted, taking hold of his hand.

 

He just looked at her, unsure of how to respond. No one had ever said anything like that to him. They’ve told him that the scars were Lewis’s shame to bear or that they looked badass, as Mick once said, but none of that compared to what Sara just said to him. The way she said all that, like she actually believed every word of it, and maybe she did… No one had ever cared about him enough to say such things to him, to say that he was strong, or honorable, and definitely not refer to him as one of the best people they knew.

 

All of a sudden, Sara’s eyes seemed to sparkle more, maybe from the moonlight, maybe just from the intensity of her stare that felt like it looked right into his soul as she waited for him to say something to assure her that she was able to get through to him that whatever scars he may have didn’t make him the weak, spineless loser he always felt like he was.

 

Leonard found himself leaning into her, slowly but surely until the sound of a motorcycle revving gained both of their attention.

 

“The bike!” Sara exclaimed, jumping up to go after the sound.

 

They rushed out of the woods to see some punks with a pick-up truck, driving away with Laurel’s motorcycle in the distance.

 

“My sister’s going to kill me,” Sara remarked as she looked around, noticing something else that was missing, “Especially if I return home without my clothes, those jackasses!”

“What?” Leonard asked before turning to face her, blushing at the sight of her half-naked body as he suddenly remembered that she had taken off her shirt and pants earlier for what was an intended swim before the people who just drove off with her sister’s bike apparently stole her clothes.

“Now what are we going to do?” she asked before squinting at him, “Are you staring?”

 

He was.

 

“What? Oh! Uh s- sorry. I just- um… I have no good response.”

 

Sara let out a small laugh and it couldn’t have sounded better to Leonard if a choir of angels started singing.

 

“I’ll uh- I’ll call Mick, tell him to bring some clothes for you, and hope he doesn’t get the wrong idea.”

“It’s Mick, of course he’s going to get the wrong idea,” she said as she started to shiver in the cool late summer almost fall air.

“Here,” he told her, quickly shrugging off his jacket and putting it on her, “take this.”

“Thanks,” she replied with a smile that was starting to take his breath away even more than another unbelievable blonde he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	11. Distracted

Leonard, aka Captain Cold, and Sara, aka the White Canary, were out on patrol when they came across some of Brick’s goons.

 

“You take left. I’ll take right.”

“Right,” Leonard agreed, sounding like his mind was far away.

“Hey, you’re up for this, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course. Just… thinking.”

“Well stop thinking and start fighting,” Sara reminded him as she rounded a corner to take her position.

 

Once in position Sara used a mirror to flash a signal to Leonard letting him know to begin the fight, but for a moment he was a bit distracted, missing the first signal. Luckily he caught the second signal just as Brick’s lackies did, using their distraction by the reflected light to get the jump on them, icing up their weapons before they could turn to face him. Just as they turned on Leonard, Sara snuck up behind them, swinging her bo staff at their heads and legs, knocking them down swiftly.

 

“Well that was easy,” Leonard remarked.

“Behind you!” Sara shouted, using her bo to trip Leonard up while throwing a knife at someone who had been pointing their gun at Leonard from the shadows with her other hand.

 

The would-be assailant dropped their gun as the knife embedded itself in his hand and Sara rushed up to slam their face into the nearby wall, knocking them out quickly.

 

“Thanks for the save,” Leonard said, looking over his shoulder at her, tying up the bad guys, as he sat up.

“Don’t mention it,” she replied, offering him a hand to get to his feet. “Now do you mind telling me what’s got you so distracted or do I have to guess?”

“It’s nothing.”

 

She merely quirked an eyebrow in response.

 

“Okay well you know how I… how I like you, right? I mean I think I’ve been pretty bad at hiding it so far.”

“You have. Go on.”

“Well recently I think I’ve started having feelings for someone else too. And it’s just… I don’t know it’s got me all confused. I mean I still like you, a lot, like a lot a lot. But there’s a part of me that likes this other girl too. You know I go to school with her, I see her every day… honestly I’ve probably got a better chance with her than someone I don’t even know the name of despite going on patrol with them once a week.”

“Sorry. Just because you’re willing to share your secret identity doesn’t mean I’m in the same position as you. Sorry we were talking about your other crush. So you going to ask her out?”

“I don’t know. I don’t- I’m just so confused. I mean I like you both and it seems stupid to make a decision on who I try and go for just out of how likely they are to date me and to be quite honest I’m not even sure this other girl would date me if I asked.”

“Well you never know if you don’t try. For what it’s worth I think you’re a great guy. I mean, I’m not interested, no offense, but if it weren’t for this crush I’ve had on this one guy from before I even met you I would probably give you a shot… and if this girl has any sense she would too.”

“Maybe,” he replied, not looking at all convinced.

“Hey. No hard feelings?”

“None whatsoever,” he replied with a smile.

“So, victory froyo as usual?”

“Yep. Whose turn is it to buy?”

“I think it’s yours,” Sara replied, heading out of the area with Leonard following in step.

“Right. Just like the last five times in a row,” he teased.

“It has not been,” she tried to defend before Leonard shot her an ‘oh really’ look, “okay, maybe it has been five times. I’ll pay you back though I promise. I’m just a little short lately since I lost something of my sister’s that I have to pay her back for.”

“Ooh, a sister. Older or younger?”

“Older and she’s a stuck up pain in the ass who thinks she knows what’s best for me.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a friend whose sister is like that too. Luckily my sister is substantially younger than me, so I don’t have that problem.”

“Way to rub it in, Cold.”

“Just saying… By the way when we get to the froyo place can you not pile yours up with so many toppings this time. I might have slightly more money to spare than you do but that doesn’t mean I can afford it. My job’s hit a bit of a slow patch at the moment.”

“Yeah well running an at-home daycare center can’t always be a busy business venture.”

“How did you know about my daycare?”

“I know things,” she shrugged.

“Careful there, Canary, or I might just think you’re stalking me.”

“Right, not like I don’t have a life of my own to worry about without obsessing over yours.”

“So you obsess over me?”

“In your dreams,” she replied with an eyeroll.

 

After their froyo victory sesh Leonard headed home, sneaking in through the window to the attic where he and Mick shared a room. Mick was lounging in his bed, reading _Dracula_ as Leonard removed his gear, setting it down in the closet.

 

“So how was your date with Bird Girl?” Mick asked, not looking up from his book.

“It wasn’t a date. It was patrol. And her name’s White Canary.”

“Her fake name, you mean. So, when are you going to bring her home to meet the family?” Mick smirked as he looked up at Leonard.

“Very funny. I’m not by the way. I think I’m actually going to try and make a connection with… someone else.”

“Ah so you’re going after Blondie huh? Good for you. You two are good together. Who knows maybe she’ll even say yes.”

“How’d you know I was talking about Sara?”

“Like it wasn’t obvious from how much you’ve been talking about her lately. So when are you planning on making your move?”

“Not sure yet,” Leonard answered as he settled into bed, staring up at the ceiling as he twiddled his thumbs. “Do you think she’d say yes? I mean I know we’re friends and all, but do you think she’d ever give me a shot as something… more?”

“Beats me. I don’t do feelings,” Mick replied, setting his book aside for bed. “Night, Snart.”

“Goodnight,” Leonard said, pulling the covers up for bed, unable to sleep from thoughts of how he’d try to ask Sara out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	12. Asking Her Out

Leonard Snart was perhaps more nervous in that single moment than he had been in his entire life. There across the lunchroom was Sara Lance, an amazing young woman who could make him feel more secure in his place in the world than anyone he’d ever met, a person who was full of attitude and yet was one of the most caring people he knew. And he was going to ask her out on a date…

 

As soon as he worked up the nerve.

 

“Just breathe, Leonard, just breathe. It’s Sara. You know Sara. Sara knows you. You two are friends. Even if she lets you down, she’ll let you down gently. She’s a good person. She’s nice and cares too much about people to hurt them. She won’t hurt you. She won’t hurt you,” Leonard told himself before taking a deep breath and walking over to the table.

“Hey, Len,” Sara said with a smile.

“Hey, Sara. I was um wondering if maybe you’d like to go to the movies… with me, tonight. Uh I mean if you’re not too busy or anything.”

“Yeah sounds like fun.”

“It does? I mean, yeah. So, uh how’s 7 o’clock sound?” he asked, taking a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Sounds great.”

“Great! Great, great. So uh I’ll pick you up at 7,” Leonard said, beaming like he never had before.

“Excuse me,” he added as he noticed Mick coming by with his tray of food and went over to talk to him.

“Hey, I need to borrow your truck tonight.”

“You got the date?”

“I got the date,” he smiled.

“So?”

“Yeah sure, you can borrow my truck. Just don’t dent it, alright?”

“Thanks, Mick!” he replied with a hug.

“Hey! Watch it! You trying to make me drop my lunch or something?”

“Sorry! Sorry.”

 

Later that night as Sara was getting ready for the movies her father, Quentin walked in.

 

“I can’t believe you’re going on a date with that delinquent. I mean I know Joe’s vouched for the guy but still.”

“It’s not a date, dad. We’re just friends,” Sara replied as she filled her purse with some extra snacks.

“Uh-huh.”

“Relax. Leonard’s a good guy. Even if he were interested, which I’m almost certain he’s not, he’s not the type of person to try and pull something. Besides, if he did I could easily kick his ass.”

“ _Right_. You read some old combat scrolls and now suddenly you’re an assassin… By the way aren’t you still grounded from the last time I caught you sneaking out for that whole White Canary nonsense of yours?”

“ _No_. My grounding ended two days ago, remember?”

“Right, right. And just so you know, no matter how good you are at fighting, Snart’s a meta with ice powers so I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be as safe as you might think you’d be.”

“Dad, when are you going to accept that I’m a good judge of character?”

“I don’t know. When are you and your sister going to get over your crushes on Oliver Queen? And don’t think I don’t hear you two bickering over who liked him first.”

“Dad!”

 

Meanwhile, Leonard tried on the fifth outfit of the night, a dark grey t-shirt with skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. He stared at himself in the mirror, posing and turning a bit to check out how he looked from different angles.

 

“Do you think I should change?” he asked Mick, who was lounging on his bed, rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time.

“For the last time, no. You look fine, Snart. Besides if you do well on the date she’s going to be too busy making out with you to even notice what you’re wearing.”

 

Leonard blushed at the response before turning to pick up a rose from his desk.

 

“Nuh-uh. Nope,” Mick said, getting up to snatch the flower from his best friend’s hand and crumple it up.

“Hey! No! What are you- Mick!”

“No roses. It’s a first date to the movie theater. You don’t need to go all out.”

“It’s not all out. It’s just an attempt to make a good impression.”

“You already made your impressions the day you met her. You don’t need to be all fancy and romantic. Just be yourself.”

“And if myself isn’t good enough?”

“Then she ain’t worth your time or love.”

 

Later, back at the Lance house, Quentin was just finishing up lecturing Sara about the dangers of dating an ex-convict as he went downstairs to answer the door.

 

“Hi, sir. I’m uh I’m Leonard… sir. It’s good to finally meet you. Sara’s told me a lot about you,” Leonard said with a friendly but nervous smile as he extended his hand to the older man.

“Uh-huh, likewise,” Quentin replied as he took Leonard’s hand in a vice-like grip.

“Alright, dad. That’s enough. Leave him alone,” Sara said as she came down to join them.

“Alright, sweetie. Have fun on your date.”

 

At those words Leonard couldn’t help the smile from forming on his face. He was over the moon that this was actually happening. He was actually going on his first date with an unbelievably amazing girl.

 

“It’s not a date, dad. I told you, we’re just going to the movies _as friends_. Come on, Len, let’s go before we’re late,” Sara replied, pulling Leonard by the arm out the door, unaware that her words had just killed what little hope he had for the night.

“Yeah. Let’s go,” he answered, trying to hide his disappointment.

 

Quentin watched as his baby girl got into the truck with Leonard. He could tell that Leonard was saddened by what Sara had said and that he had clearly meant tonight to be a date. He almost felt bad for the kid. He just hoped that everything his partner, Joe, had said about him was true and that he really wasn’t a bad egg but rather the poor, abused kid with some of the worst luck imaginable West had been claiming he was.

 

But God help him, if Leonard Snart hurt his daughter there was going to be hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	13. Crushed

A few days after what was supposed to be a date with Sara, she and Leonard were talking at his locker at school about their childhoods with him showing Sara an old photo of him with longer hair. Her comment of him looking cute with curls had him blushing. Their conversation continued and as Sara had just told a joke, not a very good one but one Leonard was laughing at nonetheless, Laurel came up to them in a particularly unpleasant mood.

 

“What have I told you?” she asked her sister, arms crossed.

“Can you be more specific? You’ve told me a lot of things.”

“Don’t play dumb with me. I heard from Ray, who heard from Dinah, who heard from Caitlin that you were flirting with Oliver again.”

 

That certainly caught Len’s attention.

 

“Well you know they say it takes two to tango,” Sara replied with a smirk.

“Oh please. Do you honestly think that Oliver would ever look at you the same way he does me?”

“Oh I don’t know he sure seems to have a thing for blondes if rumors are true and uh you’re not exactly a blonde now are you?”

“Stop hitting on my boyfriend or so help me I’ll make sure that you never get away with your…” Laurel pauses, looking to Leonard before leaning in more, “activities, again.”

 

She turns to walk away but steps back a second.

 

“Speaking of your activities, who the hell is that guy in the parka you keep palling around with?”

 

_Parka?_

“It’s not a parka and _he_ is none of your business.”

 

And with that Laurel left Sara and Leonard behind.

 

“Sooooo… you like Oliver?”

“Yeah, you didn’t know?”

“No. What do you see in him anyway?”

“He’s hot, and besides that he’s also strong, and brave, and I mean come on have you seen those muscles?”

“Yeah… so what were those activities your sister was talking about?”

“Oh, I don’t know, guy in the parka, what do you think they are?”

“Guy in the- Oh. Oh! Oh crap! You’re-”

“Uh-huh,” Sara said with a smile.

“If you’ll excuse me I’m just going to bury my head in my locker. Okay bye.”

“Oh come on it’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad? I literally went on and on about my crush on the White Canary to the White Canary. I mean I knew you knew about it, but I didn’t think you knew how bad I had it for- Oh my God!”

 

Leonard then stuck his head inside his locker to hide.

 

“Relax. I actually kinda liked it. Nice to have someone have the hots for me and not Laurel for a change. Even if it was just because of some white leather bodysuit. Besides you’re over that, right? I mean you told me you had a crush on someone else now?”

“Uh-huh,” Leonard replied miserably as he suddenly realized that his new crush and old crush were one and the same and that regardless of who he liked she didn’t feel the same for him… because she already had feelings for someone else.

 

God, she had probably been laughing at him behind his back, thinking about how sad and pathetic he was. Oh look at Leonard, the unloved son of Lewis Snart who fell for the most incredible person in the city like a sucker despite her liking someone much stronger, richer, and more good looking. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to fall for her of all people?

 

God did he feel like crying right now, but he couldn’t. Not there, not in front of the whole school, not in front of her. Crying was for the weak, for the sad and pathetic. That’s what his dad taught him, that’s what he learned every time Lewis beat him and beat him harder for crying from it. No. He couldn’t cry. He could live with Sara not loving him, but he couldn’t live with her knowing how weak he truly was. He could never let her see him cry.

 

Then the bell rang.

 

“Come on, you have history and I have a math class I need to be getting to. Let’s go,” Sara said, pulling him out of the locker and down the hall.

 

He could never let Sara see him as weak. He felt sorry enough for himself without her pitying him too. No, he wouldn’t let her see him as weak. Instead he would do everything he could for her to start seeing him as strong, as brave, and handsome. He wanted to be that kind of person and maybe just maybe he could be… for her. What he wouldn’t give to have her see him in that light.

 

And that was what led Leonard to staying after school in the gym’s weight room at the bench press. He had been at it for an hour on a set that wasn’t too heavy but would certainly help him build up some muscle. Then… _he_ walked in.

 

“Snart, fancy running into you here,” Oliver remarked as he took off his shirt to begin some reps on a weight machine.

“Uh-huh,” Leonard replied, trying to ignore him, though he took a quick glance over at the billionaire boy and could definitely see what Sara liked about him.

 

If the six-pack wasn’t enough his biceps were huge and Leonard had to admit he felt rather small by comparison. Okay he wasn’t going to admit it out loud but he also couldn’t help feeling even weaker compared to someone who looked like he spent that whole year on some desert island lifting boulders every day.

 

“So what brings you here?” Oliver asked him.

“Just thought I’d try a new workout routine. Nothing wrong with getting in shape.”

“Uh-huh,” Oliver replied, not taking his eyes off of Leonard, making him feel very uncomfortable.

 

Ever since their first meeting at the lunch table Leonard got the feeling that Oliver had it out for him. Maybe it was the way he would glare at him or pass him by like how a hawk circles its prey but something about their interactions always reminded Leonard of this one girl he knew from his old neighborhood, named Alexa who brought nothing but trouble and pain wherever she went.

 

“You know this isn’t going to change anything, right?”

“Excuse me?”

“Sara isn’t going to like you any better just because you decide to put on a little muscle. She might have enough of a rebellious streak to befriend criminals, but she doesn’t have low enough standards to fall in love with one,” Oliver said, giving Leonard pause in his workout.

“Sara is too good for you and you know that. I know it and she definitely knows it. So answer me this, why do you keep bothering to pretend that you actually care about her? Why act like you’re her friend when all you want is to nail some hot piece of ass?” Oliver remarked as he got up from the weight machine.

 

At that Leonard leapt up from his bench with the bar in his hand and slammed Oliver into the wall.

 

“You can say all the crap you want about me but never speak of Sara that way again. You’re right she is too good for me and she’s definitely too good for you to be talking about her like she’s some piece of meat,” Leonard growled.

 

Oliver pushed him effortlessly to the ground and picked up the metal bar.

 

He laughed.

 

“You know for a second there I almost thought you actually cared about her, like you were an actual person and not just some criminal that needs to be taken off the streets,” Oliver said before bringing the bar down on Leonard’s gut once.

 

He tossed the bar aside, slung his shirt over his shoulder and left Leonard behind, coughing from the painful blow.

 

Once Leonard was certain Oliver was out of eyesight and earshot… he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!


	14. Watching

October 18, 2019

7:35pm

Mick and Leonard were meeting up with someone to see some movie at the theater. Leonard kept glancing at his watch, anxious for the arrival of whoever they were waiting for. Then a car drove up and two blondes stepped out; Sara and Felicity. An older brunette was in the driver’s seat, glaring at Leonard.

 

“Snart,” she said in an icy tone.

“Laurel, you’re looking well.”

“And you’re looking shabby. What, forget to cut your hair this morning?” the brunette, Laurel replied.

“I like it,” Sara input, petting Leonard’s short curls like he were some kind of dog.

 

With that stupid grin on his face as he looked to Sara he sure looked like a dog.

 

“Whatever. Just remember that you have a test to study for that’s coming up so no going anywhere after the movie. I’m picking you and Felicity up straight after. Got it?”

“Got it, Captain Control Freak,” Sara saluted, earning a pointed glare from Laurel.

“Come on, let’s go!” Mick insisted, already heading inside the building.

 

They ordered four tickets to the showing of the newest version of The Addams Family. Why those kids liked that kind of crap he had no idea. After grabbing a few buckets of popcorn, candy, and some drinks the four made their way to their seats in the dead center of the room of the theater. It gave them the perfect vantage point for looking at the screen, but it left them vulnerable from every side. Especially from the far back where anyone could watch them without being noticed.

 

He thought the boy knew better than to be that stupid. So disappointing.

 

As the movie started rolling he kept his eye on the kid. He had taken a seat between Sara and Mick while Felicity sat on Sara’s other side. Almost a half hour through the film he noticed Leonard would often reach over a little at Sara’s hand, only to pull away before touching it. He did this several times, always hesitant to actually take her hand in his.

 

The coward. How could he be so weak as to not do something so easy?

 

When Sara grabbed Leonard’s hand herself and leaned into him, he could see the boy blush at the contact. Clearly he was rather smitten with the girl. That could be very useful later on.

 

He kept watching, making note of everything that happened with the kids. Mick made remarks on what he thought of the important scenes, Felicity nearly choked on her popcorn when Morticia made an innuendo in the film as part of a joke that went over the heads of the younger audience goers, and Leonard smiled brighter each time Sara laughed at a particularly funny scene. The others may have been content to watch the film, but it was clear Leonard was more concerned with the petite blonde on his arm and how happy she was.

 

It was so cute it made his stomach churn.

 

“You know you really do look good with curls. I don’t care what Laurel says,” Sara whispered to Leonard.

 

Did the boy really grow his hair out just so he could look good to some chick? How pathetic.

 

“It’s okay. I know she’s just being mean because she doesn’t like me.”

“It’s not okay. I don’t know what it’s going to take to get her to warm up to you. I mean if our dad can come around I should think my sister wouldn’t be so hard to butter up to.”

“Yeah well you’re dad’s friends with Joe who actually likes me. Meanwhile, your sister is dating Oliver.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

“No, really. Did Oliver say he doesn’t like you?”

“It’s nothing, Sara. Just forget it. So some rich kid doesn’t like me. Who cares? Not like I’m trying to impress _him_ or anything.”

 

So he wasn’t trying to impress the Queen kid. Good. But clearly with the emphasis on ‘him’ Leonard was trying to impress someone. How this dumb blonde couldn’t tell it was her whose attention Leonard was trying to win over he had no idea.

 

Guess Leonard liked them hot and dumb. Considering he’d noticed his best friend’s inferior intelligence compared to most everyone else at their school and his ability to create a small flame in his hand, that was probably true for most of the people Leonard hung with. Though the other blonde, Felicity didn’t look quite as stupid.

 

Once the credits rolled he watched them exit the theater, Leonard and Sara walking hand in hand to the door and a big dumb grin on his face.

 

Laurel came and picked up Sara and Felicity along with her boyfriend, the rich boy, who Leonard looked uneasy at the sight of.

 

God he’d become such a scared little wimp. What did that detective do to make him so soft?

 

Mick got a text.

 

“It’s my boss. Says he needs me to cover someone’s shift,” Mick said, digging into his pocket.

“At this hour? Is that even legal?”

“I’m 18, not like child labor laws apply anymore. Here, take my keys and drive home. I can walk to work from here. Just pick me up later.”

“What makes you think I’ll even be awake later?”

“Oh please, like you’re not going to be gushing over Blondie holding your hand for hours.”

“I… don’t gush.”

“Uh-huh. Shift’ll be over around one. Pick me up or I’ll kick your ass for making me walk back.”

“Got it. See ya, Mick,” Leonard said, waving off his friend.

 

Leonard rubbed his own head with a dopey smile, probably replaying Sara’s comments of him being cute over and over in his mind. Lewis didn’t know how the detective turned his boy into such a soft, pathetic, cowardly piece of crap but god be damned if Lewis Snart wasn’t going to fix that, and fix it real damn soon.

 

No one takes what’s his and gets away with it. No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
